


Forgive Yourself

by nicolai



Category: Christian Bible
Genre: Afterlife, Hell, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-16
Updated: 2016-03-16
Packaged: 2018-05-27 03:57:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6268654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicolai/pseuds/nicolai





	Forgive Yourself

Judas didn’t know what he expected to “wake up” to. He knew that following Jesus was the way to heaven. He knew that suicide was wrong. He knew that he’d betrayed the one person who could save him and he would surely suffer for it. But when he woke up from the dark, bathed in glowing white light, and saw the person he loved most in the world, he knew this certainly not what he should have expected. 

“Jesus, what am I doing with you? Surely you are in heaven, and I surely cannot be,” Judas cried out reaching for him, clutching onto his sleeve. 

Jesus smoothed Judas’ hair back from his face and, stroked his cheek, willing all the peace he felt to transfer through his words, “Judas. I love you. I forgive you and you need to forgive yourself. Please listen to me. It’s important,” he pleaded, “I can’t keep you here long, your fate was sealed, and I’m so, so sorry. But it will be better if you believe me now.”

Tears welled up in Judas’ eyes flowed down his cheeks as he launched himself into Jesus’s arms, “I can’t! I’m so sorry, Jesus, I don’t know why I did it! I’m so sorry!”

Jesus kissed his cheeks, then his lips, “You’re alright. I forgive you. I forgive you,” he soothed, resigning himself to the fact that Judas wouldn’t be able to forgive himself, at least not now. 

“I’m so sorry!” he sobbed, clinging tightly, “Please, Jesus, I’m so sorry.”

He began rubbing the other man’s back, trying to quiet his sobbing, “I love you. Judas, we don’t have much more time. Please calm down. I forgive you. It’s alright. I love you still.”

Judas wiped his eyes, trying to regain control of himself, “I love you. I love you. I love you,” the words were tumbling from his lips, quickly and unconsciously.   
“Father! Wait!” Jesus shouted, feeling himself begin to lift away from Judas, who sank immediately to his knees when they lost contact. 

Everything went dark and Judas felt himself fall, long enough to cry out his feelings, calm down, and revisit every notable memory of his life, before finding himself kneeling in a dark, smokey place, lit from the bottom in reds and yellows. 

“Welcome to hell,” a smooth, silky voice came from off to his right, where he looked and saw the most beautiful man he’d ever seen, “I’m Lucifer. And boy, have I heard about you.”


End file.
